


mask undone [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Con Artists, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofmask undoneby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:Neal is a thief.Reformed, Peter, remember?he'd say, if he were here.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	mask undone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mask undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223944) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ydst17o4ys2j38j/MaskUndone.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:04 | 1.63 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "No Dialogue." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
